The interviewer
by violetsuki
Summary: A silly idea crossed my mind : What if, journalists, paparazzi, TV, etc… existed at the period of Alexander. And how the succession of Alexander just after his death will be followed at the TV.


_A silly idea crossed my mind : What if, journalists, paparazzi, TV, etc… existed at the period of Alexander. And how the succession of Alexander just after his death will be followed at the TV._

* * *

 **The interview**

IT.[*] : We are actually in front of the palace where the council of the Companions takes place. Since all the Empire has learnt his death, we are waiting to know who will be the successor of our Great King Alexander. Yesterday, the talk lasted late in the night, but it seems no decision has been taken.

Many question didn't find any answer until now. Where Alexander will be buried ? Who will take his place as leader ? It seems there is a lot of pressure and tension inside the government itself. And a lot of people start to regret the death of the Chiliarq Hephaistion.

Indeed, In the population, people think he was the only one who would be able to manage the Empire in place of Alexander. His unexpected death in Ectabana some months ago seems to have weakened the Empire. And number are those who think that the great king Alexander has lost his mind after Hephaistion's death.

Indeed, the reaction of Alexander after that has been really criticized. His excessiveness expenses for the Hephaistion's funeral, the fact that Alexandre asked to extinguish the Sacred fires, and his application to raise Hephaistion like a God ; all this actions are seen like unreasonable by a good part of government's members but too in the population. All this gives rise to a question : What really was the relationship between the Great King and his Chilliarq ?

But it seems that the council ended, I can see some personalities who are living the palace I will try to interview some of them. The first one seems to be General Ptolemy.

Mister Ptolemy please could you answer some questions ?

[* interviewer]

PT. : Of course !

IT. : Is there any decision who has been taken today ?

PT. : Not yet. We are working hard to find a solution who satisfied each part. So we are still in full negotiation.

IT. : You are known to be a close friend of Alexander. What could you say about him ?

PT. : What could I say except that he was a great man. A real leader. Nothing seems to resist him. He had such charisma and dreams of Glory. He was a conqueror and he become a great king of this world. And I sincerely think that, in the future, everyone will remember him like a great man. He has done what no one has done before him and I am sure after him : to unify two worlds. What he did was beyond all men has done until now and in a short period of time. Only a God can think to do that.

IT. : But a God doesn't die, does he ?

PT. : Alexander will never die. He will be remembered forever for what he has done and what he has brought to this world. That's the fate of a God. Listen what I say, even 2000 years after his death, people will remember him and speak about him with respect. I am sure of that.

IT. : But today some speak about him like a tyran, what could you answer to that ?

PT. : Pouah ! People who speak like this are just foolish. They weren't by his side at Gaugamela. If you have seen Alexander in front of his army talking ; if you have seen Alexander to lead the cavalry and to face Darius' army which was three times bigger than ours, you wouldn't dare to say that.

IT : But you can't deny that Alexander did some mistake. And you can't deny that his has huge ego. Remember the episode Cleitos ! What could you answer to this fact ?

PT. : I never said Alexander was without flaw. All man has, hasn't he ? So why not him ? And I will not deny either he has a bad temper some time. He was known for that too. But you seems to forget they were drunk both of them. You know how are the Macedonians in this case, don't you ? I don't say it is an excuse for his gesture, by the way. But you seems to forget how Alexander was depressed after that. And he has regretted until the end his act, and mourned Cleitos sincerely.

IT. : But not like Hephaistion, didn't he ? What could you say about their relationship ? Alexander seems to have always favored Hephaistion. Could you tell us the reason ? Some people said they were close friend but you are too and he never treated you the way he did with Hephaistion. And the eccentricity of Hephaistion's funeral, isn't it the proof they were more than just close friend ?

PT. : My time is precious you know and I have an important rendez-vous right now so I have to go.

IT. : But Mr. Ptolemy please, could you answer us ? The public would like to know.

PT. : Sorry I have no more time. I can only say that I am writing a book about Alexander's life. So wait and see.

IT. : Will we have an answer to all our questions ? Can't you say more about it ?

PT. : No my publisher will kill me otherwise. Bye !

Ptolemy leaves.

IT. : Dear public, in spite of his excuse it seems evident that General Ptolemy avoided the question. Maybe we will have more chance with another Companion. But what a coincidence I can see Dryptetis the Hephaistion's wife who go downstairs. Madam, could you answer some questions, please ?

DR. : I have not a lot of time so please be quick.

IT. : Of course Madam. I will ask you only one question. How will you describe the relationship who linked your husband to the Great King Alexander ?

Dryptetis blushes.

DR. : What kind of question is that ? Like I said I have no time to lose so please don't waste my time with question like that. Goodbye !

She leaves.

IT. : What a strange reaction, isn't it ? Is this one due to her young age ? Or like her father Darius, does she prefer to flee rather than to face the situation ? If you see what I mean. But I can see another companion who arrives. General Perdiccas ! You were a close friend of Hephaistion and the Great King, could you say us more about their relationship ?

PE. : I will not answer this kind of question.

IT. : Why ?

PE. : Have you seen recently the behavior of your colleagues ? I want to say my indignation in front of some photographers. I was so shocked to see appeared in newspapers a photo of my friend Hephaistion on his death bed. This lack of respect is unbearable.

IT. : I understand your reaction and your anger my General. But you can't deny that even in the death, Hephaisiton was so beautiful. Was it that the secret of his success story ? His beauty ? A lot of person think his ambition was so high that he used even his physical qualities to obtain the Chilliarq position. What do you think about this affirmation ?

PE. : I think that those who think this kind of insanity are degenerated and pervert people. Hephaistion was more than a pretty face. He was strong and smart. Do you think that Alexander would have give him both responsibilities of army and civil business only for his pretty face ? What Hephaistion has done for this empire no one can realize it. He was the hidden side of the rule, while Alexander was the bright side.

IT. : Does that mean that without Hephaistion the balance was broken ?

PE. : Who knows !

Someone calls Perdiccas from afar.

PE. : Would you like to excuse me, I have work to do.

IT. : Thanks you General Perdiccas. Arrive now the General Crateros. General we all know the argument you have with Hephastion some years ago. Could you say more about it ? What was the reason of your argument with him ?

CR. : You, journalists like to stir in the mud, don't you ? I made a promise to Alexander. And I will not break it for someone like you.

IT. : At least could you say us what was the relationship between Hephaistion and Alexander ?

CR. : They were friends that's all.

IT. : Really ? General Crateros you know like me that it was more complexe than that. After all every one has heard the famous sentence : _« Crateros, of course, loved his King, but Hephaistion loved Alexander. »_ Could you give us your point of view about this statement ? In a way, is it not a declaration from Alexander about his real relationship with Hephaistion?

CR. : Go to Hades with your weird questions, I have more important stuff to do.

Crateros leaves without ceremony.

IT. : What a rude person ! Well it seems that Genral Crateros didn't want to answer either. Oh ! I can see that the private secretary of the late Alexander, Eumenes, comes to our encounter. Mr Eumenes could you give us some time to answer our questions. We all know that you have not a good relation with the Chilliarq Hephaistion. Could you say us the reason ?

EU., nervous : You know I have known this brat since he entered in the palace in Pella like royal page. From the beginning I saw and I knew that he was devoured by ambition. Yes I knew. I was never deluded by his look, you know. When he looked at you, you drowned in his two magnificent blue eyes. You were able to lost you mind, simply in looking at him. A sunny skin soft like silk, and long hair who shined under the sun and floated upon his shoulders surrounding a perfect face. A real dangerous child. A demon. Yes a demon. You have to be aware of the demon or this one devour you, you know — _He adds with more and more agitation_. — A dangerous person, yes. Obsessive, I couldn't bear his attitude. You understand, doesn't you ? With years he became more and more important. I remember this day at Troy, when Alexander and him shared his vows above the Achilles and Patroclus tombs. His face… He was shining like a star. The Virgina Star. Every body saw him and every body fell for him. I couldn't let him take the control, could I ? But how can you fight against the Devil himself. So I have no other choice, you know. No another choice, I have to do it. I have to save the King, the Empire. I couldn't let this happen. Yes it was too dangerous, too dangerous, really too dangerous. His eyes so blue, his skin… No I couldn't, couldn't I ?… I have to do it, haven't I ? Yes it was the right thing to do. But I didn't want to make him suffer. No I didn't want… But I have to do it… Yes, I have to do it…

And he continues to soliloquize like that in leaving under the astonished gaze of the Interviewer.

IT., embarassed: Well, hum ! It seems that Mr. Eumenes didn't feel well. Dear public, after we heard all these testimonies, we can say that the mystery about the relationship between the Great King Alexander and his Chilliarq Hephaistion seems to be a well kept secret. Today, no one can say what was their relationship. Was they just friend or was they lover ? This question will stay for a long time yet a mystery.

Thank you for sharing this moment with us and we count on your presence for the next show. Goodbye !

The End or TBC ? I don't know yet. You will see…


End file.
